Moon Light
by isabel123
Summary: A crossover of Eclipse. Bella is in love with Jacob and Edward and cant decide. mean while Edward and Jacob are fighting for bellas heart
1. Jump and get well

**Moon Light**

**By Isabel VanDinter **

"**Here you go Bells." Charlie handed me the wrinkled note. "Thanks dad" I mumbled. He walked out of my room. I looked at the note. It had my name written on it, I could always tell Jacobs handing writing anywhere. I started to unfold the note.**

_**Bella, um well were do I begin we can't keep writing notes to each like were in the 1**__**st**__** grade. I wish we could be more than friends, but you're in love with a bloodsuc- I mean "vampire". And im a werewolf, vampires a ware wolfs are mortal enemies. I mean I will always-**_

**Then I felt the paper being ripped out of my hands. "Hey give it back" I screamed I looked up and it was Jacob ripping up the note. "Hey I was reading that!" I demanded. "I don't care, were not five Bella we can talk in person." "Well technically your not a person." I said "Very mature Bella." Jacob snorted. "Just saying" "Anyway that's not the point Bella, I love you and I know you don't love me but I always will love you no matter what." I could here the pain in his voice. "Oh Jacob don't do this to me you know I love you but." I couldn't find the words.**

**But before I could say anymore I felt Jacobs lips press against mine, his hands wrapped around my lower back pulling me closer to him. I felt is tongue licking my lips. Automatically I opened my mouth l letting his tongue trace the inside of my mouth, his cool breath was inside my mouth. I wanted to pull away and hit him. Yell at him, and kick him out of my house and tell him I hated him, but I felt my self not trying to pull away. **

**I put my hands in his hair, running my fingers threw it. We both pulled away for air, then her grabbed my right leg up wrapping it around his body. Seconds later his lips were on mine. I pulled myself closer, I felt him lift my other leg around him. Then I felt my back being pressed against the wall. 10 seconds later I felt him let go of me and I heard a growl escape his lips. Since I was then only human it took me a second to realize what had just happened.**

**Edward was standing right in front of my window. I gasped; I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "Edward, I'm sorry it was nothing really, please listen to me, Edward!" I heard a snarl come out of his mouth. "Mongrel why were you kissing my Bella?" "Because I felt like it leach!" "You guys stop it now!" I yelled over all the growls and snarls. "Watch it **_**Dog**_**, just because Bella is here doesn't mean I won't tear you to shreds." "Oh right like I couldn't kill a **_**Bloodsucker." **_**Jacob about spit out the words. "You guys PLEASE stop it im begging!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. In that very second Jacob phased into a wolf and launched him self at Edward, and they went flying out the window. I ran as fast as I could to the window. I looked out the window to see Jacob and Edward fighting. "Edward Jacob, PLEASE STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked at Edward and Jacob, then hearing Jacob whimper. "Edward stop it your hurting him!" Then I heard Jacobs arm snap. In that instant I hurled my self out the window. Not caring whether I died or not I had to find a way stop them from killing each other. I opened my eyes and realized that I was about to hit head first into the tree. I grabbed the closest branch and held on. "SNAP" The branch snapped off. "AAAHHH!" I had never screamed so loud in my life.**

**I felt my leg snap, as I hit the ground. "Oh, HOLY HELL, SHIT my leg!" Then my head hit the ground with a thud. Then the branch was on top of me. "OOOUUUCCCHHH" I yelled. I felt cold hands on my face. "Bella, love are you ok? Answer me, im sorry." I heard Edward plead. All I could say was. "Stop hurting Jacob." Then I let the darkness over take me. **

*** ****

**Beep…Beep…Beep…**

"**Oh my head," I mumbled "Bella?" I heard my dad ask. "D-Dad..." I stuttered. I opened my eyes. "Oh Bella I'm so happy your ok, you broke your leg and hurt your arm badly." I looked down at my body, bruises everywhere. "Oh my head fells like its going to explode." I mumbled "Oh the doctor said you might a little ditzy for a while, not that you already aren't." He giggled a little. "Ha-ha." I retorted "When can I go home?" "In about a week" "Ugh." I moaned**

**Two weeks later……… **

**"Dad can you hand me my crutches?" "Yeah sure," he got up out of the old recliner. "Here you go Bell's." I stood up and put the crutches under my arms. "Im going upstairs ok." "That's fine just don't trip." "Whatever." I grumbled I hadn't seen Edward or Jacob since the day I jumped out the window... I cringed at the thought. That was the day I realized that I loved Jacob, no that I was in love with Jacob. But I still loved Edward, im so confused. I was grounded for god knows how long.**

**I told Charlie that that I tripped on a book and my window was open with out the screen in it and I grabbed a branch while I feel out the window. I was lucky he bought it. As I brought my thoughts back to reality. I realized I was at the top of the stairs. As I entered my room, I looked at all the flowers and get well cards covering every inch of my room. Most of them were from Edward and Jacob, one was from Charlie.**


	2. Choices

**A/N hey people this is chptr 2 I hope you lik it idk my bff ali lolz**

**I limped my way over to my bed. I gripped the crutches a little too hard with my bad hand. "Ouch" I groaned. I heard a tap, tap from my window I looked over to the window. To my surprise it was Jacob. I got up and unlocked my window. "Jake what are you doing here? You know if Charlie catches us were both dead." I said almost in a whisper. "I don't care, I will take the blame I had to see you, make sure you were ok and obviously your not. You look like you jumped out of a 2 story house." **

"**Oh well I wonder why, I was trying to stop you and Edward from killing each other." I angrily replied "Err yeah um about that, im really sorry its just he had no right telling you what to do and… and I just couldn't control my self, im so sorry, that you had to jump out of a window to get us to stop, well it really wasn't you jumping out of the window. It was your blood curling screams that stopped us." "Oh yeah well it kind of hurt you know, I'm not some non ageing mythical freak that doesn't get hurt. Im still human." I mumbled "Yeah I know but I was wondering…" He didn't finish "What?" "Well before you completely dozed off you said "Stop hurting Jacob" what did you mean?" **

**I froze I had forgot that I had said that out loud. "Oh um well I don't know, well the reason I jumped out of the window was because of you Jake." I said "Because of me? Why would you jump out of a window for me? Were you trying to impress me?" "No, I heard you whimpering then I heard your arm snap and I lost it I couldn't take it, that you were in pain, its like your pain is my pain." I started blushing I limped over to him and let go of my crutches and fell into his arms. He caught me and lifted me up so carefully like I was a new born baby and cradled me. **

"**Oh Bella." Was as all Jacob could say. I nestled my head in his warm chest. "Jacob promise me one thing." "Anything." "That you will never leave me." "I promise," Jacob said. Then he bent down and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and closed my eyes and started to think about Edward and Jacob, and why did I have to be so selfish, I wanted Edward and Jacob at the same time. But I could only have one in the end. **

**Bringing myself back to real life, I lifted my head up and I saw Jacob starring right at me, his eyes burning into mine. I stretched my head up and pecked Jake on the lips. Well I wouldn't consider it a peck, it lasted for 10 seconds then I pulled away. "Put me down" I asked nicely He did this with out any words. **

**He held me in one arm and grabbed my crutches for me. "Thanks," I mumbled "Bella you know I will always be fighting for your love till your heart stops beating. "Jacob…" Then I had a vision of me and Jacob with little kids running around. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I couldn't stop them from coming if I chose Jacob I could have family. If I chose Edward then I would never be able to have a Family.**

**I lost all connections to my brain; I felt my legs give out beneath me. Then Jacob caught me before I hit the floor. "Bella, Bella are you ok speak to me?" Jacobs's voice was in a panic. "Jacob I'm sorry I just forgot what I was doing…" He bent down a kissed me on the check. "You look tired Bella, I better let you sleep" For once I agreed with him. "Ok, it was nice of you to stop by" I kissed him on lips and got little tongue action. "Bella Charlie's coming, I have to go like you said were dead, I love you bye." Then I blinked and he was gone.**


	3. The Smell

**A/N Hey its me isabel123 heres chapter 3 hope you like it its kinda long I will keep u updated**

"**Bella wake up you have a visitor." My dad's voice woke me up. "Who's here?" "Edward is here." Once he said that my body went in to shock, I froze up and started shiver. "Wait let me brush my hair." "Of course your majesty." He said sarcastically "He helped me out of bed over to my dresser. **

** "Ok let him in." I said nervously. Edward walked in the room, well I wouldn't call it walking when his walking was like dancing. Charlie left us alone. We stared at each other for 30 seconds which seemed like forever. "Bella.......Im so sorry" Edward said, well it sounded like a million angels were singing. Then it was silent, I noticed he was looking at all my bruises and my broken leg. "Wow, you got pretty banged up." **

**"Well yeah, when a normal human jumps out of a 2 story house you might get hurt." I said trying to be rude. Because I knew he felt bad enough. By the way his facial expression was. A big strike of pain ripped threw my chest. It hurt me to see Edward in pain. "Bella I had no right telling what to do like I was your father, I was a monster! Will you ever forgive me Bella, love?" **

"**Edward, um well yes I will but I have to tell you something, When I jumped out the window, well I was trying to stop you both but, I jumped because you were hurting Jacob, and when you hurt Jacob you hurt me. His pain is my pain. I jumped once you broke his arm. I was trying to save Jacob…" I said a little ashamed with my self. **

** "Oh Bella im sorry I never meant to hurt you, I just lost control of my self. I will never forgive myself for this." Edward said. I could feel the tears building up in my eye lids. "Edward!" I practically yelled. I guess I shouldn't have done that, because leave it to him to freak out. "BELLA are you ok? What's wrong Talk to me?" "I'm fine, it's just… I DON'T KNOW…." I could tell he was extremely confused with me right now. "Edward its times like this I wish you could read my mind so I wouldn't have to say stuff it out loud." **

**"Just tell me please, I promise I won't overreact."**

"**Well Jacob kissed me but I kissed him back and I liked it but I also feel wrong for liking it, and well I feel like I'm hurting everyone I love." Well that's did it I was crying so hard, Edward walked me over to my bed and cradled me in his arms. **

**"It's ok Bella if you liked it, Jacob can kiss you with out having to worry about killing you. He is able to give you things I can't, so I'm not mad at all." **

"**Ugh! That's not what I wanted to hear!" I said loudly. **

"**Well what did you want to hear?" He asked baffled **

"**I was hoping you would be furious with me and tell how much of a horrible person I am for cheating on you and kissing **_**Dog**_** as in your words." "No I would never be mean to you like that, I can't forget that you are still human, and have human needs." **


	4. The Make Up

**A/N Hey peeps~!**

"**Thank you Edward I missed you these 2 weeks, it's been a living nightmare here." I reached up and kissed Edward, I pressed my lips to his, but his tongue slid into mine as soon as our lips met. I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth. But 3 seconds later he pulled away saying. "EEEWWW, gross you stink and taste horrible." At that moment I remembered that Jacob was just here and I had French kissed him before he left. Edward could taste and smell it. Crap what am I going to say? **

**"That Dog**__**was here before me wasn't he?" he asked "Well early this morning, I feel asleep when he left, then I woke up when you came over." "But I can taste him inside you mouth…" Edward retorted. **

**"Well um…. Edward im sorry I hadn't seen him since the er accident and I wasn't prepared I was crying and I blacked out and he was there and comforted me, I know im such… such a…. a slut" I said half weeping.**

**I stared at Edward seeing if I could read his facial expression. Nothing. I started to get nervous. Finally he broke the silence. "Bella you're not a slut just because you kissed another guy, and also that means I need to fight for you just that much harder. Bella im going to be fight for your love till you make your decision because I love you and would do anything for you." He said in an even tone.**

**"Oh Edward I love you to but I love Jacob to so im very confused." "Well that's just another reason to fight even harder…." "Edward kiss me please you hurt my feelings when you said I smell and taste horrible." 2 seconds later his tongue was wrestling with mine. I put one of my hands on his butt the other on his lower back he put one of his hands on my right breast, the other one on my back. He had never gone this far with me before but I knew it wouldn't last long. I could feel his tongue sliding across the roof of my mouth making my heart pound like a jack hammer. **

**When I gasped for air I thought he was going to stop but he just resumed kissing me. But this time there was more passion, like there was eagerness in it like he wanted more. So I gave him more. I tore off my white tank top. I ripped off his t-shirt to. He smelled so yummy. Then I started to unbutton my pants, he tore them off of my body so quick I got his pants off to. His skin was so cold but I was hot, his skin felt good. Then I could feel his lips moving down to my neck, sucking on it, knowing there was going to be a hickey there. Then I felt this little bump come from Edwards's boxer shorts. I began to pull of my underwear and at the same time he took of his. **

*******

**I began to open my eyes, waking up the bright morning sun. I looked over to find a note next to my bed.**

_**Bella I went back home get clothes and go hunt I will be back as soon as possible and I already dressed you so Charlie wouldn't notice you naked in your bed. I love you**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

**Plez review! I promise to keep writing! Hope u liked this chptr~!!!!**


End file.
